014. Ten kamerdyner wyrusza na polowanie!
Ten kamerdyner wyrusza na polowanie! (jap. その執事、狩猟 Sono shitsuji, shuryō) – 14 rozdział mangi Kuroshitsuji. Streszczenie Kilka miesięcy po śmierci Angeliny Dalles, Ciel ma problemy ze spaniem i miewa koszmary. Gwałtownie obudzony, mierzy bronią w Sebastiana, który przybył, by go obudzić, i nakazuje mu, aby go nie dotykał. Sebastian przygotowuje mu herbatę, by go uspokoić i odradza czytanie Edgara Allena Poego przed snem. Kamerdyner informuje go, że jego kuzynka i ciotka, Elizabeth i FFrancis Midford, przyjadą do posiadłości tego popołudnia. Ta informacja pobudza Ciela, który rozkazuje Sebastianowi natychmiast rozpocząć przygotowania. Tymczasem w innym miejscu służba zebrała się razem i Finnian przypomina im, że jest to bardzo szczególny dzień. Panie Midford przybyły rano, a nie jak zapowiadały w godzinach popołudniowych, wiec Ciel i Sebastian wychodzą im na spotkanie. Elizabeth, podekscytowana, jak uroczo chłopiec wygląda nawet tuż po obudzeniu i wita go serdecznie. Wodząc to Francis ją upomina, że powinna zachowywać się jak na damę przystało. Sebastian zaczyna witać przybyłe, kiedy markiza mówi, że wygląda on nieprzyzwoicie. On odpowiada, że taki się urodził, na co ona chwyta jego grzywkę i mówi mu, że tak długie grzywki nie przystoją mężczyźnie, i że obaj z Cielem powinni brać przykład z pana Tanaki. Następnie starannie zaczesuje obu włosy. Zmartwiona „próżnością” Ciela i niestosownym wyglądem Sebastiana, Francis decyduje się wprowadzić zmiany i chce zacząć od wyglądu posiadłości. Mimo że Sebastian miał wszystko przygotowane dzień wcześniej, Baldroy, Mey-Lin i Finnian wszystko zrujnowali. Sebastian uniemożliwia jej zobaczyć spowodowany przez nich bałagan, przez co Lady Midford odbiera go jako niezdecydowanego człowieka. Kamerdyner zabiera gości do stajni. Widząc konie Lady Francis proponuje Cielowi polowanie, więc Ciel rozkazuje Sebastianowi wszystko przygotować. Elizabeth, Ciel, Sebastian i Francis udają się do lasu. Sebastian ustanawia przepisy. Gdy tylko daje sygnał startu Francis zaczyna rozglądać się za zwierzyną, a Ciel próbuje się nakłonić Elizabeth do zejścia z konia, gdyż jest to zbyt niebezpieczne. W międzyczasie Francis zdobywa pierwszy punkt, a Ciel trafia ptaka tuż nad swoją głową, aby wyrównać wynik. To zaskakuje Lizzy i Ciel mówi, że nie zamierza przegrać w konkursie. Pod koniec zawodów oboje remisują z ilością piętnastu upolowanych zwierząt. Udają się zjeść obiad, i zarówno Ciel, jak i Francis ogłaszają, że nie będą zadowoleni dopóki nie zostanie ogłoszony zwycięzca. Sebastian zgadza się zorganizować drugą rundę tego popołudnia. Podczas obiadu na świeżym powietrzu, niedźwiedź wychodzi z lasu prosto na Elizabeth. Ciel rzuca się, by ją osłonić i wydaje się, że Francis była w stanie zabić niedźwiedzia zanim mógł on ich zaatakować. Ciel przyznaje, że przegrał, ponieważ zabiła szesnaste zwierzę, a ona chwali go za jego odwagę. Postanawiają wrócić do domu. W drodze powrotnej Francis cicho rozmawia z Sebastianem. Podaje mu nóż, który „pozostawił” w głowie niedźwiedzia. W rzeczywistości to on jest rzeczywistym zabójcą niedźwiedzia, podczas gdy jej strzał chybił, ze względu na jej obawę o Elizabeth. Pyta, dlaczego nie pozwolić Cielowi przyjąć chwałę za zabicie zwierzęcia, na co on odpowiada, że jeśli nie nauczy się porażki to później najmniejsze potknięcie mogłoby oznaczać jego upadek. Mówi też, że ponieważ Ciel jest głową posiadłości, mimo ze jet jeszcze dzieckiem, potrzebuje osoby dorosłej jako wzorca i ma nadzieję, że Francis mogłaby być odpowiednią osobą. Z powrotem na dworze służba ujawnia ich niespodziankę dla Ciela – ciasta i ozdoby. Francis, która wygląda zdenerwowaną mówi, że służba ją ubiegła, gdyż w rzeczywistości celem jej wizyty było złożenie hrabiemu życzeń urodzinowych. Następnie zwraca się do jego sług i mówi, że liczy, że zadbają o Elizabeth i Ciela w przyszłości. Ciel uśmiecha się szczerze i dziękuje wszystkim. Francis zwraca się do Sebastiana i dziękuje mu za wszystko, co uczynił, a następnie przyznaje, że zdaje sobie sprawę ze zniszczonego ogrodu, zestawu do herbaty i kolacji, które wcześniej próbował ukryć. Następnie idzie do kuchni, gdzie widać, że również przyniosła ciasto, które poszłoby na marne, gdyż inni służący przygotowali już inne. Na zewnątrz, gdzie odbywa się przyjęcie, Finnian, Tanaka, Franciszek, Ciel, i Elizabeth podnieceniem zwrócić uwagę na śniegu. Tymczasem w innym miejscu nieznane osoby także podziwiają padający śnieg. Postacie w kolejności występowania * Ciel Phantomhive * Sebastian Michaelis * Tanaka * Baldroy * Finnian * Mey-Lin * Francis Midford * Elizabeth Midford * Agni * Książę Soma en:014. The Butler, On the Hunt de:Kapitel 14: Dieser Butler geht auf die Jagd es:014. Ese Mayordomo, Cazando it:Capitolo 14 Kategoria:Rozdziały